SERES DE LA NOCHE
by Andy Potter
Summary: Criaturas de la noche envueltas en misterio y absorbidas por una encarnizada lucha que lleva milenios. Licántropos contra vampiros. ¿Qué pasaría si Harry no estuviera destinado a cumplir solo una profecía? Cap 5! ¿Verdad o ilusión?
1. Vampiros

**_Hola chicos! Esta idea me surgió hace algunos días y decidí publicarla a ver qué tal les parece. Si les gusta me esforzaré por actualizarla lo más seguido que pueda, sino, me dedicaré mayormente a mi otro fic Harry Potter y la Magia Perdida, y éste lo terminaré más lentamente. Unas cuantas aclaraciones antes de dejarlos con la historia, Todos los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (a excepción de los que yo me invente). Otra cosa, lo que Harry lee del libro que le regaló Hagrid lo saqué en parte del Diccionario de los Magos escrito por Allan y Elizabeth Kronzek._**

_**Ahora si los dejo con la historia...**_

**__**

**__**

SERES DE LA NOCHE

1

Vampiros

"_Solitarios y sin amigos, vagan de noche en su eterna búsqueda de sangre fresca (...) Nunca envejecen y no temen a la muerte, porque ya están muertos. Anteriormente la mayoría de ellos eran humanos, humanos que fueron condenados a una maldición perpetua (...)_

_Los poderes de los vampiros son muy variados, todos pueden convertirse en murciélagos, pero solo unos pocos tienen más formas de transformación como lobos, ratas o ratones, animales a quienes controlan y con quienes se comunican telepáticamente. Los vampiros poseen una fuerza y una destreza muy superiores a las humanas, y algunos incluso pueden volar. Por último, algunos de los vampiros más poderosos tienen la capacidad hipnotizar a varias criaturas (incluido el ser humano) con la mirada, controlar sus actos e incluso ver a través de sus ojos (...)_

_Se dice que para que un ser humano se convierta en vampiro, primero debe haber estado en contacto con la sangre de otro vampiro, luego debe ser mordido y muerto por una daga del mismo vampiro. Generalmente éste procedimiento era llevado a cabo en un ritual muy doloroso y escalofriante, aunque también habían otras formas de conseguirlo (...) Los de la familia real, descendientes directos de los primeros vampiros que existieron, en ellos se llevaba a cabo una ceremonia muy parecida, pero al menos10 veces más tenebrosa y dolorosa que la anteriormente descrita._

_A pesar de las magnificas habilidades de los vampiros, estos tienen algunos puntos débiles, como sus ojos, los cuales tienen siempre la pupila muy dilatada, lo cual hace que les fastidie sobremanera la luz y les impide ver en lugares demasiado iluminados. Otro de sus puntos débiles es (...)"_

Harry se frotó los ojos, estaba muy cansado de leer, había pasado las dos últimas horas de la noche en eso, marcó la página en la que iba, colocando un papel que tenía dibujado la luna totalmente redonda, pero mostrando dos fases diferentes; la primera mitad era como se veía la luna llena, y la otra era como se veía la luna nueva. El libro que le había regalado Hagrid para su cumpleaños número 16 era realmente interesante, hablaba de criaturas oscuras, sus características, su historia y cómo defenderse de ellas. Por medio de este libro, se enteró de que los licántropos y los vampiros eran enemigos naturales, algo que le sorprendió mucho ya que cuando los había visto en DCAO no habían mencionado nada sobre ello. "Bueno, tal vez se debe a que desde hace medio siglo creen extintos a los vampiros" pensó viendo entrar un murciélago en su habitación mientras que el sueño le vencía y lo preparaba para otra angustiosa noche de dolor, recuerdos y...sentimientos de culpa.

Harry se encontraba de nuevo, como en la mayoría de las anteriores noches, en el departamento de misterios, Sirius peleaba contra Bellatrix, de un momento a otro la bruja le lanzó una maldición que él no pudo esquivar, con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro Sirius comenzó a caer detrás del velo de un enigmático arco del que provenían extrañas voces. Harry lo veía todo a cámara lenta, lágrimas rodaban por su desesperado rostro, quería ayudar a su padrino, cogerlo antes de que cayera en las sombras, pero no podía, por más que trataba no podía moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba, sentía como si estuviera bajo el efecto de un "_petrificus totalus_". Al fin, después de que Sirius hubiera desaparecido totalmente de su campo de visión, pudo moverse, corrió hacia el arco y acercó una temblorosa mano, esperando que esta vez sí pudiera levantar el velo, lo cogió y lo alzó lentamente, faltaba muy poco para verlo de nuevo, para saber qué había pasado con él...de repente sintió un agudo dolor en el cuello y se despertó.

Alguien o algo estaba detrás de él, lo sostenía con fuerza y le impedía moverse, mientras que con su boca pegada a su nuca y sus colmillos enterrados en su carne, le succionaba lentamente la sangre. Soltó un gemido de dolor e intentó zafarse pero solo consiguió que lo apretaran más, y le taparan la boca para impedir que gritara. En uno de sus intentos de escapar, logró ver a su atacante, sus ojos brillaban de forma sobrenatural en la penumbra, tenía la piel extremadamente pálida y vestía de negro, "¡es un vampiro!" pensó Harry sorprendido al reconocer a la criatura que lo tenía aprisionado. Durante un tiempo Harry pataleó, intentó lanzar puños y patadas en su afán por liberarse, pero no sirvió de nada. Poco a poco sus fuerzas fueron mermando, haciendo que dejara de luchar y se entregara a una muy probable muerte, lentamente sus párpados se fueron volviendo más y más pesados hasta que ya no pudiendo tenerlos por más tiempo abiertos, los cerró. "Quién iba a pensar que el niño que vivió iba a morir de esta forma, no muerto por Voldemort, sino en una tranquila y para nada anormal casa muggle, la cual era supuestamente el lugar más seguro donde podría estar" pensó amargamente por última vez antes de caer en la inconciencia.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hasta aquí va el primer capi. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Porfa, ¡manden Reviews!_**

**_Para los que están leyendo mi otro fic no se preocupen, trataré de dedicarle a las dos historias el mismo tiempo. Claro, si ésta les gusta; sino dedicaré la mayor parte del tiempo a mi otro fic._**

_Besos y abrazos para todos..._


	2. El Ritual

**_Hola chicos! Cómo han estado? Aquí vengo con el segundo capi, sus reviews realmente me animan a actualizar la historia lo más rápido que puedo, ¡Gracias! Deseaba poner este capi y el cuarto de mi otro fic la semana pasada, pero no he podido ya que me he encontrado muy ocupada y es casi un milagro que hoy esté actualizando este fic, así que espero sepan entenderme. Lamentablemente hoy no podré publicar el cuarto capi de Harry Potter y la Magia Perdida ya que como les dije antes, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, y por lo tanto no lo he terminado (me esforzaré por publicarlo lo más pronto que pueda). Ahora los dejo con el capi:_**

2

El Ritual

La oscuridad propia de esa noche de luna nueva cubría todo el frío ambiente. Siluetas escurridizas y misteriosas se deslizaban en la penumbra hacia un mismo punto de reunión; lucían expectantes, entusiasmadas, algo no muy común en esas criaturas cuyo corazón generalmente parecía tallado en hielo, o al menos, esta era la impresión que le dejaban a su eterna fuente de alimento: los mortales. Todo este extraño comportamiento era un presagio, un presagio de que algo muy importante iba a suceder, algo que marcaría para siempre el destino de muchos

El lugar estaba lleno de lisas rocas talladas en donde se podían leer cosas como "Sir. _Melinu, 1102-1542, gran maestro en un mundo de tinieblas_". En efecto estas inscripciones eran lápidas, lápidas que delataban la edad de los ocupantes de esas tumbas, y que mostraban que ese cementerio, no era un cementerio cualquiera; era un cementerio de una de las clases de seres de la noche más temidos y poderosos que han pisado la tierra, los vampiros. Estos vampiros no solo estaban muertos sino que habían sido totalmente destruidos y reducidos a polvo; pero la esencia de sus poderes se mantenía intacta en el ambiente.

En el centro de este tétrico lugar, se erigía imponente un pilar, un pilar tallado en el más fino marfil y con incrustaciones de hipnotizantes cristales. Allí, sujeto firmemente, yacía inconsciente un delgado joven de negros y rebeldes cabellos que se movían al compás de la suave brisa; en su brazo derecho, cerca del hombro, se destacaba una marca en forma de luna entera, pero mostrando dos fases diferentes de la misma; en una mitad se apreciaba claramente la luna llena y en la otra la luna nueva.

Todos miraban expectantes hacia el centro mientras una figura se acercaba al muchacho y se quitaba la capucha negra que le cubría el pálido rostro y los impenetrables ojos violeta. Luego de esto preparó una fina daga y un recipiente que tenía inscritas extrañas letras. Entonces, mirando fijamente a cada uno de sus compañeros habló:

-Este es probablemente el día que más hemos estado esperando, por fin hemos encontrado al ser con la marca, y después de esta ceremonia estaremos seguros si él es realmente el elegido, aquel que durante milenios hemos buscado, aquel que sellará para siempre nuestros destinos- A esto le siguió un silencio cargado en un ambiente de emoción, emoción que estos hijos de la noche, vampiros, sentían y que los unía, pero que sin embargo no demostraban exteriormente.

El vampiro de ojos violeta comenzó el ritual, aquel que solo él conocía, aquel para el cual se había estado preparando durante mucho tiempo, durante toda su larga vida...

-_Ets súm ele ram verti eiré el nom_-

-Aggggggh!- El muchacho del pilar se había despertado emitiendo un fuerte gemido de dolor, sus ojos de esmeralda delataban su confusión, su extrañeza por encontrarse en tan tétrico lugar con el torso semidesnudo y los brazos extendidos, sin posibilidad de moverse. A medida que el vampiro pronunciaba esa desconocida lengua, runas se grababan como hierro ardiente en la piel del adolescente.

-_erut armelt erá que iranme erlyet marón chuest'd auseo'qeuk- _Con horror Harry vio como al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, su interlocutor dirigió su mirada hacia él que ahora tenía el cuerpo lleno de extrañas marcas, sonrió al verlas, se volvió, cogió delicadamente la daga y se cortó con ella un poco el brazo izquierdo, dejó que su precioso liquido escarlata saliera durante unos segundos antes de poner su mano derecha sobre la herida y sanarla instantáneamente, después untó la daga con su sangre para luego, aún sosteniéndola en la mano, posarse detrás suyo, entonces abrió la boca, sus colmillos resplandecieron por unos instantes en la absorbente oscuridad antes de incrustarse en el cuello del muchacho y sentir como un raudal de vida se deslizaba hacia su interior. Cuando Harry sentía que sus fuerzas estaban agotadas y que no podría resistir por mucho más tiempo esta situación, observó que el vampiro alzaba la daga presentándola a la luna, para luego clavarla al lado de su corazón.

-AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!- Harry exclamó un desgarrador grito que rompió totalmente el silencio imperante, sentía como se desangraba, cómo su vida se le escapaba por medio de esa terrible herida, y de los colmillos que aún seguían succionándole la sangre...

Después de unos segundos, cuando Harry había perdido totalmente la conciencia, el vampiro que le había enterrado la daga y los colmillos se separó de él, volvió su mirada a todos los presentes y pronunció con voz extraordinariamente potente:

-El ritual ha concluido, si él es el elegido lo sabremos en tres días, y entonces podremos regocijarnos por el regreso de nuestro líder! El clan de la luna plateada renacerá de sus cenizas!- Dicho esto, todos los vampiros del lugar emitieron agudos silbidos en muestra de aprobación a estas palabras y se retiraron enseguida; todos excepto dos, el de ojos violeta y otro de ojos azul eléctrico el cual se acercó al primero y le susurró:

-Maestro, ¿es realmente él?-

-Ruego por que así sea -

-¿Cuando pasen los tres días cómo estará? Este ritual nunca se había llevado a cabo, al menos no de esta forma, usted sabe las consecuencias que puede tener... ¿cree que él lo soporte?-

-Espero que sí, muchas cosas dependen de él, pero no puedo asegurarte en qué condiciones quede, como ya dijiste antes, es la primera vez que el ritual se hace de esta forma; además los efectos secundarios podrían ser peores-

-¿Esto tendrá efectos secundarios?-

-Es muy probable-dijo mirándolo a los ojos con un inusual deje de preocupación pintado en su casi siempre indescifrable rostro- Ahora vámonos, si es él lo encontraremos en tres días-

Tras un asentimiento por parte del discípulo ambos desaparecieron en la noche, dejando el solitario cementerio y el vacío pilar...

* * *

**_¿Qué tal les pareció? Sé que lo capis son cortos, pero les prometo que con el pasar del tiempo se irán haciendo más largos. Me alegró mucho el saber que el primer capi les llamó la atención, espero que este segundo no los decepcione. Tal vez si se fijan bien, algunas de las cosas de este capi no les cuadren totalmente, pero eso tiene una explicación que daré en los próximos capítulos. Ah!, una última aclaración, en el cementerio de vampiros, no es que estén sus cuerpos, sino el polvo en el que se convirtieron al ser destruidos, así que las lápidas son más que todo un recordatorio de los vampiros cuya esencia yace en ese lugar. Porfa, manden REVIEWS!_**

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**Sacralo:** ¿Qué tal crees que va el fic?, me alegra mucho que estés leyendo mis dos historias!

**MerlinJJ**: Creo que el capítulo no ha sido demasiado largo, espero que eso no te desanime. En lo que dices de la película Underworld, debo confesar que la idea en parte me surgió de ella.

**Luchían Black:** Bueno, este fue el segundo capi, espero que desees leer el tercero también. ¿Cómo voy?

**Magdakinomoto:** Gracias por tu review, espero que como tu dices, el fic tenga un buen futuro.

**Catherine:** Je je je, creo que soy un poquito mala. Supongo que este capítulo te dejó más intrigada.

**kat basted:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo! Con respecto a tus preguntas, creo que la repuesta a una es muy obvia en este capi, y la respuesta de la otra es sí, aunque surgirán ciertos cambios. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, y que sigas leyendo mis dos fics.

**Anita Wolf:** Me entusiasma que te guste mi fic!, espero que aún te siga pareciendo interesante la historia.

**Lord of the Dark:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este segundo capi.

**the angel of the dreams:** ¿Qué tal te pareció este capítulo? Me alegra mucho que leas mis historias y que te parezcan interesantes!

_Gracias de nuevo a todos por sus reviews, realmente me animan a seguir con la historia!_

_Les deseo la mejor de las suertes!_


	3. Despertar

**_Hola chicos! ¿Cómo han estado? Ya sé, ya sé, un poco más de un mes sin actualizar. Siento mucho la demora, pero en verdad tuve razones de peso que me impidieron actualizar antes. Creo que ya he solucionado todos los inconvenientes que tuve, así que supongo que ahora sí podré actualizar más rápido. Gracias por leer mi historia, eso me entusiasma mucho. Mi otro fic Harry Potter y la Magia Perdida, probablemente lo actualizaré la próxima semana (a no ser que se me presente algún imprevisto que me lo impida). Espero que sepan entenderme y tengan paciencia cuando me demore, ya que si lo hago no es por voluntad propia. Bueno, ahora los dejo con el tercer capi (¡Es el más largo de todos hasta ahora!), que lo disfruten!_**

3

Despertar

Acababa de anochecer y rápidamente nubes negras se fueron agrupando en el firmamento. Esto unido a un fuerte viento que doblaba las pequeñas plantas de débiles tallos, presagiaba que pronto se desataría una fuerte tormenta. Ajenos a esto, varios hijos de la noche, seres conocidos como vampiros, se reunían frente a un pilar que se encontraba en el centro de un misterioso y singular cementerio. El que parecía el líder de ellos, un "hombre" alto, de tez extremadamente blanca y ojos de un impactante y profundo violeta estaba parado frente al pilar y pronunciaba una extraña e inentendible oración, después de acabar de hacer esto alzó las manos hacia la luna que casi no se podía distinguir en el cielo. Una luz blanca salió del cuerpo celeste y se conectó con el pilar...

Todos los presentes observaron cómo del pilar se desprendían unas hermosas chispas doradas mientras lenta, muy lentamente, una figura iba tomando forma. Era un muchacho de piel muy pálida, traviesos cabellos de azabache que ondulaban por la brisa y bellísimos ojos de esmeralda con algunos destellos plateados. Su presencia era imponente, y parecía estar en una especie de trance. Levantó su mirada hacia el astro de plata y en ese momento dos marcas brillaron en su frente, dos marcas que entrelazaban dos profecías que se unirían para cumplir el destino de aquel joven, una era la luna en dos de sus fases, nueva y llena; la otra era un relámpago vestigio de una maldición asesina. Durante un instante un intenso resplandor cegó a todos los allí reunidos, luego, todos vieron como aquel chico conocido hasta entonces como Harry Potter, caía en los dulces brazos de morfeo...

-¡El príncipe de plata a vuelto con nosotros!, desde ahora comenzará la verdadera prueba!- dijo con fuerza el vampiro de ojos violeta, su actual líder llamado Iralt. Ante esta declaración, aquellos seres sintieron recuperar la esperanza que desde hacía siglos creían perdida; cada uno se empeñaría por un cumplir con su deber, y desempeñar un buen papel en la prueba que debía superar el heredero para asumir el poder en el clan...

* * *

-¡Tres días Albus!, tres días sin tener noticias de él!- gritaba una furibunda Sra. Weasley entrando en el despacho del anciano director de Hogwarts-¿cómo es posible que hayas dejado a gente tan incompetente encargada de su vigilancia? ¡Sabías de antemano que Mungdus no es la persona más fiable o responsable que existe!-

-Cálmate Molly!- contestó en tono cansado Albus Dumbledore- estamos haciendo todo lo posible por localizarlo, la mayoría de los miembros de la orden se encuentran trabajando en eso-

-¡Eso no es suficiente! Aún no han conseguido nada, NADA!. Quien-tu-sabes puede estar haciendo cualquier cosa con él.

-No creo que Potter se encuentre en manos del señor tenebroso, de ser así ya lo sabría- dijo con desprecio el profesor Snape-tal vez el chico dorado solo quizo llamar la atención como siempre y le pareció que la mejor manera sería fugándose a hurtadillas a media noche de casa de sus parientes muggles-

-Harry nunca haría eso!- le reprochó indignada la Sra. Weasley, y antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, el profesor Snape se levantó de su asiento...

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme escuchando a una señora histérica, así que me voy a preparar la poción para hombres lobo, en un par de semanas Lupin la necesitará- y dicho esto salió del despacho, dejando solo a un pobre director que tendría que enfrentarse a los reclamos de una fiera mujer, tal y como lo había hecho los dos días anteriores.

* * *

Una tenue luz le iluminaba el rostro, fastidiado abrió los ojos para encontrase en un frío y pequeño cuarto y acostado sobre un delgado y duro colchón. Cuando se disponía a levantarse, acosado y confundido por una marea de preguntas que llenaban su mente, la puerta se abrió y un "hombre" de ojos violeta entró.

-¡Por fin despiertas!- dijo el extraño mirando al adolescente que yacía semi-recostado. Inclinándose frente a él lo miró con detenimiento y le preguntó- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó temeroso el aludido, algo en su interior le decía que no debía confiar en él- ¿Dónde estoy?- y en ese momento la pregunta que más azotaba sus pensamientos, resonó con mayor intensidad en su mente, ¿Quién soy?-

-Así que no recuerdas quién eres- sonrió extrañamente leyendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Có-cómo lo supo?- "¡Dios santo!, ¡él puede saber lo que pienso!

-Así es, se lo que piensas, aunque con los pensamientos tan desorganizados como los tienes resulta un poco difícil- dijo ante la estupefacta mirada del otro- Ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa, si tienes la amabilidad de acompañarme- dijo parándose de nuevo y disponiéndose a salir. El chico aunque, un poco dudoso, lo siguió.

Al traspasar el umbral de la puerta el muchacho de ojos verdes pudo darse cuenta que donde se encontraba, no era sólo un cuarto, sino una especie de vieja casucha al pie de una cascada. Observó hacia arriba y vio el destello de lejanas estrellas, a pesar de que parecía ser de noche, una suave y uniforme luz cubría todo el lugar, ésta parecía no venir de ningún sitio, y de todos al mismo tiempo; era una sensación realmente rara.

Abajo, donde terminaba la cascada, podía ver una especie de aldea; sus "casas" estaban formadas por un material oscuro que él no conocía, aunque sin memoria ni recuerdo alguno de su pasado, le era muy difícil estar seguro de lo que conocía o no. Estas viviendas eran como especies de grandes cúpulas y tenían puertas y ventanas hechas de una extraña sustancia tornasolada.

-Esta es la aldea, se encuentra en el punto central de la distancia entre los cinco castillos, los cuales están habitados por los aristócratas de nuestra raza. Se que no recuerdas quién eres-"creo que es lo mejor" pensó- pero no te preocupes, yo te lo diré; eres nuestro príncipe, el príncipe de los vampiros-

Ante esto, Harry intentó ver su rostro en el agua de la cascada, pero, para su sorpresa, su reflejo no le devolvió la mirada.

-¡No seas iluso!, aún eres muy inexperto, por más que lo intentes no conseguirás ver tu reflejo en ningún lado. Acéptalo, eres un vampiro-

-No! Yo... no, no puedo ser... un vampiro. ¡Es imposible!- dijo agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza, ese "hombre" le producía miedo, mucho miedo; a pesar de que se había comportado relativamente "amable" con él, no podía tomarle confianza, sentía que en el pasado ese vampiro de ojos violeta le había hecho daño y causado mucho dolor, aunque la maldita memoria! no le permitía recordar qué, o si ese sentimiento era solo un producto de su imaginación debido a la atemorizante figura que tenía en frente.

"Yo no puedo ser uno de ellos, no puedo verme como él" trataba de convencerse a si mismo Harry, "yo...yo soy... un mago, ¡sí, yo soy un mago! Pensó sabiendo inexplicablemente que eso era cierto.

-Sí, eres un mago, pero también eres un vampiro-

-¿No podría dejar de leerme los pensamientos por un momento?- dijo en voz bastante alta y visiblemente exasperado. Por lo menos ya había vencido un poquito el temor que le inspiraba aquel ser. Con ese extraño irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos le era casi imposible asimilar toda la información que le había sido dada... era un vampiro, pero no un vampiro cualquiera, era su príncipe, pero... si era así... ¿Por qué ese extarño lo trataba con tanta insolencia?

-Porque cada uno se gana su puesto en esta comunidad, antes de gobernar, deberás demostrar que eres digno de ser llamado nuestro príncipe, ya que un gobernante que no sea amado y respetado por sus súbditos, no puede ser un buen gobernante. Así que mientras logras todo esto, deberás acostumbrarte a ser tratado como cualquier otro vampiro, deberás aprender a conocer a tu gente y a ti mismo, y entrenarte tanto física como mentalmente, yo seré tu tutor, pero no siempre podré estar a tu lado, en esos casos, Mariane practicará contigo y te enseñará-

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Cuando la conozcas lo sabrás, aunque debo advertirte que no tiene muy buen genio y en apariencia es muy fría- esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja y más para si mismo, pero de todas formas Harry lo escuchó. "¿Por qué lo habrá dicho?" pensó, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que se había despertado por primera vez en el pequeño cuarto de la casucha junto a la cascada, la cual ahora era su "hogar", había intentado relacionarse con los aldeanos, pero éstos eran realmente hostiles, lo miraban como un fenómeno y se alejaban de él, se notaba que no le tenían ni una pizca d confianza. Por otro lado, su entrenamiento iba pésimo, en especial por Mariane la cual no le ayudaba en nada sino todo lo contrario. Aún recordaba con mucha claridad el día en que se conocieron...

**Flash back**

Era de noche, aunque realmente en ese lugar no se podía saber qué hora era pues siempre tenía como única fuente de iluminación esa tenue luz que no sabía de dónde provenía. Hace cuatro días había comenzado a entrenar con Iralt (así se llama el vampiro de ojos violeta) y ya estaba cansado de esa rutina. Todos los días lo hacía levantarse temprano, tomar agua de la helada cascada y luego pararse durante horas debajo de ella soportando el frío y sin poder moverse hasta que su tutor considerara que era tiempo suficiente; según él, esto le serviría para aprender a controlar su mente, aunque lo único que Harry había logrado hasta ahora, era terminar totalmente tumido y con la certeza de que se había convertido en un cubito de hielo. Para tratar de zafarse de semejante oficio, Harry le decía que se iba a enfermar de pulmonía o que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, pero cada vez, con una sonrisa en el rostro, Iralt le replicaba que los vampiros no sufrían esas "tonterías". Así que sin más remedio eso era lo que, en contra de su voluntad, había terminado haciendo todos esos días. Otra cosa que le incomodaba sobremanera, era su forma de dormir; se acostaba en la colchoneta que tenía por cama, y casi siempre al despertarse, se encontraba a si mismo colgado bocabajo del techo; esto le molestaba mucho porque generalmente cuando se despertaba en esa posición, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar, aunque cuando le había comentado esto a Iralt, él le había dicho que era lo más normal, y que no se preocupara porque pronto se acostumbraría a esta situación, y ya no se levantaría con malestar alguno.

Ese día su rutina había sido la misma, pero las horas debajo de la cascada se habían reducido. Después de que Harry se hubo secado y puesto unas sencillas ropas plateadas, Iralt lo había conducido a una lejana pradera desde la cual se podía divisar un enorme y señorial castillo.

-Ese es mi castillo, alrededor de él, se encuentran las viviendas de otros nobles. Mariane debe estar cerca, la llamaré- y diciendo esto, se quedó con la vista fija en lontananza; al instante siguiente, un atónito Harry veía como una bella muchacha de rizados cabellos aparecía de la nada en un destello de chispas azules. –Hola Mariane, ven acá que quiero presentarte a alguien, desde ahora, entrenarás con él- dijo señalando al joven de negros cabellos.

-Harry, esta es Mariane, mi hija-la muchacha miró a Harry con cara de pocos amigos y un gesto de fastidio que su padre no notó, o que al menos fingió no hacerlo-Mariane, este es Harry, mi protegido- A Harry tampoco le simpatizó mucho aquella muchacha, era demasiado engreída y tenía cierto aire de suficiencia y petulancia que le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién.

-Pronto se celebrará la ceremonia de iniciación. Deberán estar muy bien preparados, mejorar su agilidad, y aprender y perfeccionar ciertas técnicas. Creo que todo será más fácil si practican juntos. Empezaremos mañana, los dejaré solos un rato para que puedan conocerse mejor- dicho esto Iralt se esfumó en una nube de humo escarlata.

Después de esto, Harry tuvo que soportar una abrumadora hora de mutismo total por parte de su acompañante, ninguno de los dos estaba interesado por conocer al otro, o al menos no lo demostraban exteriormente. La única vez que Harry intentó dirigirle la palabra a Mariane, ésta se volteó bruscamente dándole la espalda; así que Harry, ofendido, y demasiado orgulloso para hacer un segundo intento, se sentó en una roca a esperar que su tutor llegara a rescatarlo de tan incómoda situación.

**Fin del flash back**

Ahora se encontraba caminando junto a su maestro, al cual con el pasar del tiempo le había ido tomando confianza, aunque cada vez que miraba directamente esos ojos violeta, sentía una inexplicable punzada de dolor junto al corazón y un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

En esos momentos Iralt le contaba sobre unos humanos que habían sido mordidos la noche anterior por miembros del clan, trataba de enseñarle cómo debía comportarse cuando fuera a "cazar" su alimento.

-¿Entonces se convertirán en vampiros? Al haber sido mordidos es lo más lógico, ¿no?- preguntaba Harry con curiosidad.

-No. Esos son estúpidos pensamientos muggles- dijo su tutor en tono molesto. En ese instante a Harry le pasó fugaz por la mente un nombre; Snape, pero lo olvidó rápidamente-La conversión en vampiro es algo mucho más complejo y no se puede realizar con una simple mordida. ¿De dónde sacaste semejantes pensamientos?-

-Eh...- esforzó su mente tratando de recordar-no lo sé, creo que en algún lugar escuché a alguien decirlo, pero...no recuerdo quién-terminó un poco decepcionado.

**Flash black**

Tres amigos de tercer año de Griffindor acababan de salir de su clase de DCAO. Al parecer habían pasado un rato muy entretenido...

-Entonces, si una persona es mordida por un vampiro, se convertirá en uno, es lo más lógico, ¿no?- decía un chico pelirrojo.

-¡No Ron!, no es así. ¿Es que nunca ponen atención?- inquirió exasperada a sus dos amigos una chica de enmarañados cabellos –Solo les gusta la práctica, pero la teoría también es importante!-

-Hermione, mejor déjanos de regañar, y explicanos por qué dices que Ron está equivocado, pues si mal no recuerdo, Lupin dijo que una persona solo se podía convertir en vampiro si era mordida- habló un muchacho de risueños ojos verdes.

-Oh! ¡Está bien!-dijo Hermione un poco disgustada- Es cierto, pero además de ser mordido al menos una vez, se requieren otras cosas como...- en ese momento el estómago de los dos chicos rugió interrumpiéndola.

-Vayamos a almorzar y nos explicas por el camino ¿vale?- dijo un sonrojado Ron.

Hermione y Harry asintieron a la propuesta del pelirrojo y los tres se pusieron en camino hacia el gran comedor.

**Fin del flash black**

* * *

Era noche de luna llena. Remus Lupin se encontraba solo en un cuarto de Grindmund Place después de haber tomado la pócima que dejaba intacto su carácter humano durante la transformación. Se sentía muy triste, hace unas semanas había pérdido al último de sus mejores amigos, y ahora, el hijo de uno de ellos, Harry Potter, se hallaba perdido en sabrá Dios qué lugar y en compañía de quiénes.

Repentinamente escuchó en lejano aullido, era un llamado, su instinto de lobo se lo decía, está noche combatirían contra sus enemigos naturales... los vampiros. Él no quería ir, trató de resistirse pero todo fue inútil, ni siquiera la poción matalobos le serviría en este caso, pues el llamado de una raza es más potente que cualquier poción. Así que olvidando todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos humanos, un enorme lobo salió corriendo a gran velocidad por los callejones de Londres en respuesta al llamado.

* * *

-¡Señor!, ¡Señor!- decía un vampiro de ojos azúl eléctrico- Nos están atacando-

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Iralt conociendo de antemano la respuesta-

-Licántropos-

* * *

**_Hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, pues es el más largo de todos hasta ahora. Porfa MANDEN REVIEWS!_**

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**kat basted: **Ya sé que querías saber cómo pasaba Harry los tres días, pero eso lo tengo preparado para mostrarlo en futuros capítulos, así que tendrás que esperar un poco. Espero que te haya gustado este capi.

**Doc:** Bueno, por diferentes problemas que tuve no la he podido continuar muy rápido que digamos. Espero que la sigas leyendo y me mandes tu opinión.

**Sirio: **Trataré de actualizarla lo más rápido que pueda, aunque a veces a uno se le presentan problemas que le impiden hacerlo. Me alegra que leas mi historia!

**Prongs:** ¿Qué tal te pareció el capi? Espero que te haya gustado.

**layla kyoyama:** Me gustó mucho tu review. Me entusiasma que el capi anterior te haya parecido increíble. Tal vez creas que me tomé muy a pecho eso de que la espera vale la pena, pero realmente no pude (por más que quise) actualizar antes.

**the angel of the dreams:** ¿Por qué los capis son tan cortos al principio? No lo sé, los voy haciendo como me salgan, pero como les dije en el segundo capi, con el pasar del tiempo los capis se van haciendo más largos (creo que este capi es una prueba de esto). Espero que continúes leyendo mis historias. Como ya dije antes, lo más probable es que la próxima semana actualice mi fic Harry Potter y la Magia Perdida.

**Dolly-chan** ¿te gustó el capi?, ¿qué opinas? A mi también me encantan los vampiros, y como no hay casi historias en donde los mezclen con Harry Potter, pues decidí hacer este fic. Pronto se verán los nuevos poderes.

Bueno, aquí está la actualización. ¿Qué tal te pareció?

**miranda evans:** Este capi es un poco más del doble que los anteriores. ¿Te gustó?

_Chicos, les agradezco mucho sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo!_

_Chao!_


	4. Licántropos y un grave error

_**Siento mucho la demora pero no he tenido casi tiempo libre. Aquí los dejo con el capi. Me cuentan qué tal les parece ¿vale?**_

4

Licántropos y un grave error

Dos sombras escurridizas se deslizaban silenciosamente por una gruta muy oscura mientras seguían a un grupo de vampiros que eran dirigidos por su líder, Iralt, hacia el campo de batalla. Estas sombras pertenecían a dos jóvenes vampiros a quienes les costaba mucho trabajo seguir a sus mayores, y al mismo tiempo tratar de pasar desapercibidos. Todos sus esfuerzos casi se van a pique cuando uno de ellos, el cual era menos ágil que su acompañante, se tropezó con una roca y casi se cae…

- ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?- susurraba exasperada una muchacha de preciosos cabellos dorados mientras trataba de esconderse junto a su compañero para que los otros vampiros no notaran que eran seguidos- ¡Cómo se nota que no eres un vampiro completo!-

-Oye! Pero si tu tampoco eres una vampiresa completa! ninguno de los dos lo seremos hasta que pasemos "la iniciación"- dijo en un susurro enojado un muchacho de cabellos azabache.

-Shh! Nos pueden oir!-

-Pero si estamos susurrando muy bajito- replicó Harry

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, nosotros tenemos los sentidos bastante desarrollados, y ellos aún más ya que son vampiros en todo el sentido de la palabra-

-Es porque ellos ya pasaron por la iniciación ¿verdad?- dijo recordando de pronto lo que le había dicho su tutor en un ocasión anterior.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Iralt te lo había explicado antes ¿no?, ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar algo tan elemental como eso? No sé cómo Iralt te pudo aceptar como su pupilo!- le espetó de forma muy desagradable.

**Flash back**

Ese día su clase no sería práctica, sino teórica. Harry había mejorado un poco su relación con Marianne, no es que fueran los mejores amigos, pero al menos ya se dirigían la palabra, aunque generalmente solo para lo estrictamente necesario dentro de lo cual Marianne incluía palabras como _tonto, estúpido o imbécil_ para cuando a Harry algo le salía mal.

Iralt se había sentado en una enorme piedra y les había indicado a sus pupilos que se sentaran sobre el prado frente a él. Cuando los muchachos estuvieron acomodados (lo más lejos posible el uno del otro), comenzó a hablar:

- Hoy hablaremos sobre la iniciación, ese es uno de los momentos más importantes de un vampiro, ya que después de esta, su naturaleza vampírica se vuelve más notable, lo que quiero decir, es que aunque ustedes no son como los seres humanos ordinarios, tampoco son todavía totalmente vampiros. Tienen una fuerza y unos sentidos superiores a los humanos, pero inferiores a los vampiros que ya pasamos por la iniciación, además aún no necesitan tomar sangre, por eso se alimentan de los frutos del Davd, pero en unos días eso no será así, sentirán la necesidad y el deseo de beber sangre, y deberán aprender a controlarse, a no dejarse llevar por sus sensaciones. Las primeras veces en que un vampiro bebe sangre, son fundamentales para el resto de su vida, en especial la primera, por eso, deben escoger muy bien su presa. Primero que todo, deben saber que esta no puede ser un humano, los humanos tienen una sangre demasiado caliente, demasiado llena de vida y tan atrayente que el beberla en su primera vez podría ser fatal, lo más probable sería que quedaran tan obsesionados con ella que podrían convertirse en estúpidas bestias asesinas cuyo único objetivo en la vida fuera beber sangre humana; también, podrían negarse a tomar otro tipo de sangre diferente a la humana, y eso en ciertas circunstancias les podría significar la muerte. Realmente, los humanos no son lo más aconsejable para su primera vez. Ahora bien, pueden elegir un animal sea mágico o no, algunas veces el que el animal sea mágico ayuda a que desarrollen sus habilidades más rápido y a que sean más poderosos, pero este tipo de animales son extremadamente difíciles de atrapar, y los pocos que se casan fácilmente, en muchos casos terminan otorgando un poder menor que los animales ordinarios. Así que es mejor elegir un animal no mágico, y pensar en las características que destacan en ellos como la fuerza en el oso, la astucia del zorro, la rapidez de los felinos u otra, ya que los vampiros adquirimos las mismas habilidades especiales de nuestras primeras víctimas, lo que quiero decir, es por ejemplo, que si beben la sangre de un oso, lo más probable es que adquieran una fuerza un poco superior al promedio de los vampiros, ¡no se si me hago entender!- dijo un poco irritado consigo mismo- eso es un tanto difícil de explicar con palabras, y que logren captar el sentido de lo que todo eso implica, es mejor que lo comprueben por ustedes mismos.-

- Iralt- dijo Marianne quien siempre llamaba a su padre de esta forma tan impersonal- Has hablado sobre humanos, animales mágicos y ordinarios, pero creo que te faltó un punto, ¿Qué pasaría si alguno en su primera vez tomara sangre de un semihumano?-

-Oh!- exclamó Iralt un tanto sorprendido por lo perspicaz que había sido su hija- Esa es una muy buena pregunta, los semihumanos son un caso aparte y muy particular. Es un tema que deseo tratar a fondo con ustedes ya que es importante aunque muy extenso; no todos lo semihumanos afectarían de igual manera a un vampiro, de eso hablaremos en otra ocasión. Por ahora quiero que piensen en las cualidades y defectos de todos los animales que conozcan, sean mágicos o no, y que seleccionen a los que creen más indicados para su iniciación. Lo único que puedo adelantarles sobre los semihumanos es una advertencia muy específica: "Nunca…- pero en ese momento la aparición súbita de otro vampiro lo interrumpió haciendo que Harry diera un respingo por el susto que se llevó.

-Señor, hay unos cuantos asuntos que debería atender- dijo respetuosamente el vampiro que se había aparecido de improviso.

-Esta bien- le respondió, y dándose la vuelta les recordó a los chicos-Ya saben que hacer, después continuaremos con nuestra plática- y dicho esto despareció junto al otro vampiro.

Lamentablemente no hubo otra ocasión para continuar con el tema; desde ese día Iralt siempre estaba muy ocupado con asuntos que no comentaba, y a los dos jóvenes les había tocado practicar sin su maestro. Además de eso, Iralt olvidó decirles algo muy importante, la advertencia; y pronto pagaría su error…

**Fin del flash back**

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz detrás de Marianne y Harry quienes la reconocieron de inmediato y dijeron al unísono:

-¡Iralt!-

-Bueno, parece que sí entienden español, entonces, ¿Qué parte de "NO NOS SIGAN" no pudieron comprender?- dijo su tutor visiblemente enojado- Ustedes todavía no están preparados para batallar, ni siquiera sus poderes están completos aún-

-Pero… ¡Es injusto! ¡Podemos ayudarlos!-replicó Marianne y luego de lanzarle una evaluadora mirada a Harry agregó- al menos yo sí puedo, soy mejor que él en las prácticas.

Ante esto Harry se enojó mucho, ¡Por supuesto ella era mejor que él en las prácticas! ¿Cómo no iba a serlo si le llevaba al menos dos años de ventaja? (Hablo de la práctica, no de edades)

-¡No soy tan malo!- le replicó Harry

-Ninguno de los dos son malos, pero aún no son suficientemente hábiles, serían un estorbo- respondió Iralt tratando de calmarse y de convencerlos- ¡Ahora mismo se devuelven!- ordenó en un tono que no dejaba espacio a réplicas.

Un vampiro de ojos plateados se acercó a él- Es hora de contraatacar, señor- le dijo.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió Iralt, y volviéndose hacia sus dos testarudos pupilos les ordenó nuevamente-¡Regresen!, si me doy cuenta que alguno de ustedes se acerca siquiera un milímetro al campo de batalla, lo pagará muy caro!- terminó con una expresión terriblemente amenazante en su rostro.

Hasta que sus pupilos no hubieron recorrido al menos la mitad de camino de regreso, Iralt no dejó de estar pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, pero luego, cuando creyó que no se les ocurriría volver hacia donde él estaba, decidió centrar su atención en algo de mayor importancia, la batalla que lo esperaba afuera de la gruta.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Por su parte, cuando ya casi estaban de regreso en la entrada interior a la cueva, los dos jóvenes vampiros deshicieron nuevamente sus pasos, y con mayor sigilo que antes, se acercaron de nuevo al campo de batalla. Cuando llegaron a la salida de la cueva, se encontraron con que dos jóvenes vampiros que aparentemente tan solo eran unos años mayores que ellos, vigilaban que nadie entrara o saliera; pero estaban tan concentrados en la dura pelea que estaba desatada afuera, que apenas si ponían algo de atención a su trabajo.

Marianne y Harry aprovecharon este descuido y se escondieron atrás de una roca que los protegía de miradas indiscretas, pero que al mismo tiempo les dejaba una muy buena visibilidad del campo de batalla. Cuando al fin después de un par de empujones y quejas mutuas se hubieron acomodado, sus ojos se enfocaron en el capo de batalla, ¡y vaya que se sorprendieron!, ¡nunca habían visto lucha tan feroz!, aunque Harry tenía la vaga sensación de haber vivido algo parecido, no igual, pero sí parecido.

Golpes iban y venían en la dura lucha entre licántropos y vampiros, ambas especies tenían una velocidad sorprendente, por lo cual a Harry y Marianne les costaba mucho seguir el hilo de la batalla. Algunos vampiros caían presas de un duro golpe o de un profundo rasguño de un hombre-lobo, pero instantes después la mayoría de ellos se levantaban para continuar con la batalla. Los licántropos tenían muy pocas bajas al igual que sus enemigos, y constantemente emitían ensordecedores aullidos, parecía que esa era la forma mediante la cual se organizaban mejor para la batalla.

Con mucho esfuerzo ambos muchachos pudieron localizar a Iralt quien se movía con una rapidez extraordinaria, en ese momento dos licántropos desde lados opuestos se dirigían hacia él con la clara intención de desgarrarlo, pero una fracción de segundo antes de que cumplieran su cometido, Iralt desapareció en una nube de humo, para reaparecer a dos metros de distancia de donde sus atacantes se acababan de estrellar. Sonrió con orgullo al ver su obra, pero rápidamente su atención se centró en un extraño grupo de licántropos; el que parecía el líder del grupo recuperó su forma humana a medias (es decir, una especie de punto medio entre humano y lobo) y al ver esto Iralt pudo darse cuenta de que el líder del grupo era una mujer-lobo y no un hombre-lobo como él había creído.

-Su tiempo se acerca, pronto todos ustedes malditos vampiros dejaran para siempre de existir!-dijo la "mujer", y luego mirando directamente a Iralt agregó- Esto es un muestra de lo que les espera-

Acto seguido del extraño grupo de licántropos comenzó a brotar una luz. Marianne y Harry que no se habían perdido ni media palabra de lo dicho por la "mujer" se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver de dónde provenía esa luz, ¡Eran los ojos de los licántropos los que la despedían! Y ahora todos esos hombres lobo dirigían su mirada hacia Iralt quien al sentir el impacto de la luz no pudo evitar soltar un grito, el contacto de esos rayos luminosos tenía un efecto prácticamente igual al cruciatus, la única diferencia era que además, mientras él sentía todo ese dolor, pequeñas quemaduras se gravaban en su piel y poco a poco iban aumentando en gravedad.

Cuando Iralt cayó al suelo de rodillas la mujer líder levantó la mano y los ojos de los licántropos volvieron a la normalidad. Iralt estaba tan agotado que no notó que un hombre lobo se dirigía por la espalda hacia él con la clara intención de matarlo, pero dos jóvenes vampiros sí lo notaron y actuaron de inmediato…

Un momento después Harry esta enzarzado en una dura lucha contra el último licántropo que había intentado atacar a Iralt mientras Marianne sostenía a su padre y mostraba amenazadoramente sus colmillos de vampiresa.

El hombre lobo contra el que se enfrentaba Harry era enorme, tenía el pelaje de color castaño y curiosos ojos grises que a veces parecían plateados, y de no haber quedado lleno de heridas y sangre por la batalla, Harry habría podido notar que era un aún más magnífico ejemplar; pero ahora la mente del joven vampiro se había apartado de todo, incluso de la pelea que inconscientemente seguía sosteniendo con el licántropo, y en su mente solo veía la sangre que el hombre-lobo había derramado por sus heridas y la que ahora manaba por la comisura de sus labios después de un potente puñetazo por parte de Harry. Solo había un pensamiento en su mente, sangre. Se sentía terriblemente atraído por aquel líquido escarlata que contenía el licántropo, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía clavó sus colmillos en la peluda piel de su conrincante y agarrándolo fuertemente con los brazos lo dejó inmóvil e indefenso, mientras sulengua saboreaba por primera vez aquel precioso y cálido líquido vital que poseía el hombre lobo. Mientras succionaba su sangre sintió un placer indescriptible que le recorría todo el cuerpo, pronto fue consiente de su propio corazón y del de su víctima que increíble y mágicamente retumbaban con un mismo ritmo, se sintió unido a aquel ser y a toda la naturaleza de un forma que jamás habría imaginado…

Pronto el cielo comenzó a aclarar, y entonces algo increíble pasó, mientras Harry seguía succionado la sangre, el licántropo cambió su forma animal por la humana; el joven vampiro sintió como si él mismo estuviera cambiando junto a su víctima, y repentinamente pasó del estado de semi-inconciencia en que lo había sumido el deseo de beber, de robarle ese atrayente líquido al licántropo. Y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, horrorizado soltó inmediatamente al hombre quien cayó de rodillas al suelo. Pero luego de un momento le volvieron a la mente los recuerdos de lo que ese licántropo había intentado hacerle a su maestro, y con ello también le volvió la ira.

Harry se levantó del piso y se dispuso a matar a ese hombre. Solo le daría un golpe, pero pondría todas sus fuerzas y su rabia en él. Levantó su puño mientras el licántropo se paraba pero aún seguía de espaldas. Harry estaba preparado para que apenas volteara la cabeza y estuviera frente a él, le daría el fortísimo golpe. El hombre se volteó completamente, y mientras Harry lanzaba su puño, pudo ver como un joven rostro con cabello castaño y grises ojos le devolvía la mirada. Remus Lupin le miraba con sorpresa y desconcierto.

* * *

**_Soy mala, ¿verdad? ¡Dónde lo dejo! Jejeje me pareció un buen punto para dejarlo, ¿adivinan cuál fue el grave error? supongo que quedaron con la intriga de que pasará, pero no se preocupen, en el próximo capi lo sabrán. Habrán muchas cosas interesantes, y aquí les dejo una pista sobre el argumento del próximo capi: Su titulo (si no cambio de planes) será "La advertencia no dicha". Ah! Una cosa más…Porfa, manden REVIEWS!_**

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**kat basted: **Bueno, ya habrás resuelto algunas de tu dudas, aunque me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capi para que todas sean resueltas. Por cierto, ¿Ya se te pasó el boqueo? Espero que sí. Me encantan tus reviews!

**Doc**: Creo que tus dudas han sido resueltas, aunque pienso que ahora tienes unas nuevas ¿verdad? En el próximo capi sabrás que pasará con Harry y Lupin. Gracias por tu review!

**Hermione Tachikawa: **Me alegra que hayas decidido leer mi fic, el tuyo me gusta mucho. Ojalá y lo actualices pronto!

_Hasta luego chicos, trataré de no demorarme tanto esta vez!_

_Un abrazo para todos!_


	5. ¿Verdad o ilusión?

_**Hola! Eh... se que esta vez me demoré mucho en actualizar, lo siento, no era mi intención, pero este año el estudio ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo y casi no me queda espacio libre para escribir. Me esforzaré por actualizar rápido, **_

5

¿Verdad o ilusión?

A lo lejos en el horizonte el sol comenzaba alzarse perezosamente, pero aún su luz no llegaba hasta la inmensa pradera donde yacían dos figuras inmóviles, dos figuras que se estudiaban mutuamente. Una de ellas era un hombre de cabellos castaños y sorprendidos ojos grises que lucía parches de sangre en diferentes partes del cuerpo y tenía la ropa rasgada; la otra figura, un poco más pequeña que la primera, era la de un muchacho de cabellos tan negros como el ébano y una piel blanquísima como la neblina que a veces baja de las montañas; él era un joven vampiro, tenía varios rasguños y moretones; y sostenía su puño a un escaso centímetro del rostro del licántropo que se encontraba en frente.

Harry no entendía por qué había parado su ataque, solo sabía que al ver la cara de su contrincante algo le había impedido asestar el fortísimo golpe que tenía planeado, algo en aquel ser le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no sabía con certeza qué. Lentamente bajó su mano y se puso a mirar detenidamente al hombre lobo quién demostraba una gran confusión y perplejidad, y que a su vez le devolvía la mirada directamente a los ojos.

Siluetas escurridizas se alejaban rápidamente de la pradera mientras que otras se refugiaban en la oscuridad de la cueva como si un peligroso enemigo estuviera al acecho. Pero ni Harry, ni Remus Lupin eran concientes de ello; el primero observaba a su adversario con la esperanza de recordar algo de su pasado, pues su instinto le decía que en esa parte que no recordaba de su vida había conocido a aquel licántropo; por otro lado, el hombre lobo, que ya había logrado salir de parte de su estupor, miraba al vampiro con un atisbo de alegría, y dando un tembloroso paso hacia delante preguntó:

Harry¿eres tú?-

Pero se quedó sin respuesta alguna. Los primeros rayos del sol bañaban el lugar, y la piel del joven vampiro comenzaba enrojecerse rápidamente. Lo que para muchos habría sido una reconfortante calidez, para Harry representaba un dolor insoportable, los rayos de sol se le clavaban en la blanca piel como si fueran lava ardiente; sentía que se quemaba tanto por dentro como por fuera, un dolor insoportable inundó su cuerpo y le hizo gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Comenzaba a ver todo borroso, todo se oscurecía a su alrededor. De repente el mundo le comenzó a dar vueltas, perdió la noción del tiempo y de sí mismo, y se sentía caer en un abismo sin fin. Mientras las tinieblas lo envolvían le llegó una lejana voz… - Harry, resiste- fue lo último que escuchó.

* * *

Remus Lupin golpeaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el muro invisible que le impedía salir de su prisión. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, el lugar despedía tan solo una tenue luz que hacía que calcular el tiempo fuera muy trabajoso. El cuerpo le dolía mucho, pero eso no le importaba, necesitaba saber que había pasado con Harry, estaba seguro que era él, aunque ciertamente había cambiado, ahora era… un vampiro¡No¡No podía ser así, parte de su mente se negaba a aceptarlo, pero él sabía muy en el fondo que Harry ya no era humano, al menos no totalmente. Pero¿cómo había ocurrido esto¿Acaso los vampiros no estaban extintos como toda la comunidad mágica creía? Y de ser así¿Cómo habían logrado ocultarse durante tanto tiempo? Y ¿Por qué habían decidido convertir a Harry en uno de los suyos, todas estas preguntas atormentaban su mente, y de entre ellas, una se hacía oír cada vez más fuerte¿Estaría Harry aún con vida? 

Cuando había vuelto a su forma humana, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al encontrarse en frente suyo al chico que lo había tenido tan preocupado todos estos días, y no solo a él, sino también a todos aquellos que le apreciaban. Por la posición en que lo había encontrado dedujo que había parado su ataque en el último momento, pasado un tiempo había bajado su puño, y le había mirado con gran interés y aprehensión, como si quisiera recobrar algo que se le escapaba fácilmente. Así se quedaron un tiempo, ambos observándose fijamente hasta que su necesidad de saber que lo que veían sus ojos era verdad, le había obligado a dar un paso hacia delante y preguntar lo que todo su ser ya sabía que era cierto. Pero se había quedado sin respuesta alguna, pues Harry había empezado a retorcerse de dolor y había soltado un escalofriante grito de angustia. Después de eso todo había pasado muy rápido, antes de que el muchacho se desplomara en el suelo, una figura encapuchada lo había sostenido y se lo había llevado dentro de la cueva. Él había intentado seguirlos, pero antes de darse cuenta había recibido un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo había dejado inconsciente hasta el momento en que había despertado en aquella fría y extraña celda.

* * *

Un hombre alto de ojos violeta observaba con profunda preocupación a un joven pálido que yacía sobre una cama con blancos doseles. La cara del muchacho lucía varias quemaduras que parecían no querer sanar y su maltrecho aspecto general no era un buen augurio. 

Maestro¿se recuperarÿ- preguntó un joven vampiro de ojos azules.

No lo sé-

¿Por qué él hizo eso¿Acaso usted no le advirtió?-

No, no lo hice.- Contestó Iralt en un tono tan cortante que después de sus palabras se creó un tenso silencio.

Pasado algún tiempo, pudo más la curiosidad que la cordura en el joven vampiro y entonces lanzó otra pregunta.

¿Por qué sigue con vida¿Cómo es posible después de lo que pasó?-

¡No lo sé!- exclamó exasperado Iralt para sorpresa de su joven discípulo- Lo siento Bastian, pero en estos momentos no pienso responder más preguntas. ¿Entendido?- dijo recuperando la inexpresividad característica en su rostro.

Si señor. Siento haberlo incomodado- dijo Bastian y desapareció en una nube de humo color amarillo.

Habría querido responderle, pero ni él mismo tenía las respuestas. Estaba muy preocupado por Harry, cualquier vampiro en su lugar habría muerto al instante, pero él no, él era especial, por algo era el elegido, por algo la profecía le otorgaba un gran poder… pero desgraciadamente no sabía exactamente cuál poder, y ni siquiera estaba seguro si sobreviviría. Había desobedecido una de las leyes primordiales de los vampiros: "Nunca beber la sangre de un licántropo" y el sol había bañado su piel, y aún así, contra cualquier pronóstico, el seguía respirando, en un lamentable estado sí, pero de todas formas estaba con vida.

Señor- dijo por detrás de él una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Iralt se volteó y vio a un vampiro de rostro maduro que sin embargo era mucho más joven que él- el prisionero despertó-

Gracias- respondió, y echándole un último vistazo a la única esperanza de su raza, salió con paso firme de la habitación.

* * *

Remus Lupin se paseaba inquieto de un lado a otro de la semioscura habitación en donde se encontraba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía algunas heridas y magulladuras, y se sentía muy débil; pero la inquietud de su alma podía más que el agotamiento y el dolor de su cuerpo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Su desesperación iba en aumento, y amenazaba con desbordarse si pronto no sabía que había ocurrido con Harry. 

De repente sintió que no se encontraba solo, recorrió con la mirada todo el recinto hasta que se topó con un par de brillantes ojos violeta, lo cual le hizo dar un paso para atrás.

¿Quién eres¿Dónde está Harry?-

Las preguntas aquí las hago yo, no tu- replicó Iralt fríamente- ¿Quién eres tu?-

No diré nada hasta saber qué pasó con Harry- contestó bruscamente Lupin.

Ah, No? Eso lo veremos- y dicho esto se concentró en los ojos del licántropo, un instante después varias imágenes pasaban a gran velocidad por su mente, pero de repente esta sucesión visual se detuvo en seco y todo se volvió negro. No importaba, ya sabía lo que necesitaba saber.

Vaya, tienes muy buenas defensas mentales.-le concedió Iralt al licántropo y luego añadió -El Harry que buscas no está aquí-

Claro que sí estàyo lo vi. Ustedes se lo llevaron y nada de lo que diga me convencerá de lo contrario- replicó con firmeza el hombre lobo.

Eres demasiado obstinado- dijo sonriendo nuevamente sabiendo que no podía negarle por más tiempo la verdad al licántropo.

¿Qué le han hecho¿Por qué lo…-

Transformamos?- completó la pregunta Iralt – Era su destino.

¿Cómo que era su destino? No tenían ningún derecho a condenarlo a una vida maldita!-

No hables de lo que no sabes- contestó fríamente el vampiro- El tiene un importante destino con nosotros, y nada ni nadie impedirá que lo cumpla.- sentenció finalmente.

¡Él debe elegir¡Es su vida!- replicó con furia el hombre lobo.

La elección ya fue hecha.-

Pero él no la hizo¿verdad?- replicó con tristeza y furia contenida Remus Lupin- ¿Qué pasa si muere?-

El no va a morir, ahora es inmortal-

Tal vez no pueda morir naturalmente, pero existen formas de acabar con un vampiro. Él está no está bien, lo sé, lo presiento. Dime cómo estÂ?Por qué se puso tan mal de repente?-

Eso no te incumbe, él ya no es parte de los tuyos. Lo mejor es que tu y todos sus amigos se olviden de él, nunca lo volverán a tener a su lado-

Eso lo veremos- replicó Lupin con los dientes apretados.

Iralt se movió rápidamente, y un instante después el cuerpo del hombre lobo yacía tendido a sus pies. Dándole una última mirada salió de la celda.

Carmelt, Jeniath!- Exclamó en el vacío pasillo. Al instante aparecieron dos altos vampiros.

A la orden, señor- dijeron al unísono.

Lleven al licántropo fuera de Durat Alem, déjenlo lo más lejos posible de nuestra ciudad. No le hagan daño, lo quiero vivo-

Si señor- dijo uno inclinándose en una leve reverencia frente a Iralt, pero el otro cuestionó:

Señor ya casi es de noche, pronto se transformarÂ?Qué haremos entonces?-

No se preocupen, estará inconsciente por un buen tiempo. Además se que ustedes son lo suficientemente rápidos, por eso les he encomendado esta misión-

Entiendo señor, pero ¿No sería mejor matarlo, es nuestro enemigo. ¿Para qué dejarlo con vida?-

Tengo mis razones- contestó con frialdad.

Como usted diga- dijeron ambos antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

¡Vaya, así que lo has dejado ir- Iralt escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el bello y pálido rostro de su hija- Harry conocía a ese licántropo¿verdad? En su vida pasada era alguien importante para él¿no es así?-

¿A que vienen esas preguntas, Mariane?-

A que esa fue la razón por la que lo dejaste ir. Le has tomado mucho aprecio a tu nuevo pupilo, y por eso evitas dañar a sus seres queridos.-

Ahora no son sus seres queridos- replicó.

Claro que lo son, aunque no los recuerde- lo contradijo Mariane - Una vez me dijiste que a veces se debían dejar de lado los sentimientos, pues resultaban un estorbo para hacer lo que se debía hacer. Hoy no has aplicado tu consigna – dijo dándose la vuelta y con una sonrisa amarga que Iralt no vio añadió- al menos aprendes de tus errores–

¡Mariane!- exclamó Iralt con dolor dando un paso hacia su hija, pero era demasiado tarde, ella había desaparecido en medio de chispas azules.

* * *

Una figura solitaria yacía de rodillas en un pradera, con los puños de sus manos golpeaba la tierra sin cesar maldiciendo su confusión. Todo lo que había vivido el día anterior no podía haber sido tan solo un sueño, todo había sido tan real… todavía sentía la mirada de Harry clavada en él, todavía sentía el frío de la celda donde había estado y aún recordaba con claridad la discusión que había sostenido con el vampiro de ojos violeta. ¿Cómo podía haber sido todo eso un sueño? Pero¿Qué otra explicación podría darle? En esos instantes se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había visto a Harry, donde había visto vampiros esconderse en una cueva… la cueva, ese era el detalle que le hacía sospechar que todo había sido delirio suyo, producto de su imaginación y de su angustia, porque¿cómo podría una cueva de cualquier dimensión, y más de las que esta tenía, desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, ningún mago nunca podría hacer algo semejante, sin embargo no había ningún rastro de ella, ni siquiera el más mínimo indicio de que en aquel lugar hubiese existido alguna vez una cueva. Sus manos golpeaban una y otra vez el duro suelo y abundantes lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Se sentía tan impotente¿cómo podría informar sobre lo sucedido a la orden del fénix, si ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro si todo había sido real o no? 

Dibujó un triángulo imaginario con su dedo en su mano izquierda, y entonces, de la nada, apareció un precioso talismán colgado a su cuello, en el centro del cual se encontraba un fénix plateado, lo tocó y sintió una sacudida en el ombligo y una sensación de vacío. Al instante siguiente se encontraba en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix.

¡Remus¡Oh Remus, nos habías tenido tan preocupados!- dijo una muy contenta Sra. Weasley dándole un abrazo-¿Dónde te habías metido¿Por qué luces así?

Eh… yo…-no sabía que decir, pero no importaba, porque acababa de llegar la persona con la que deseaba hablar-¡Profesor Dumbledore! –

Me alegro…-comenzó Dumbledore, pero fue interrumpido.

Tengo que hablarle, es urgente-

Molly, iremos al despacho. ¿Podrías cuidar que nadie nos moleste?-

Sí- fue la seca respuesta de la Sra. Weasley.

Gracias-

_Una vez en el despacho…_

Te veo muy agitado¿qué ha sucedido?-

Creo que encontré a Harry, pero lo volví a perder. No estoy seguro realmente- respondió Lupin agitadamente.

¿Podrías explicarte mejor?-

Si…- (Remus le contó todo lo que recordaba desde que bebió la poción matalobos de Snape, hasta el mismo momento en que tomó el talismán y apareció en Gridmund Place)- El resto usted ya lo sabe-

¿Estás seguro de todo esto?-

Como ya le dije, estoy muy confundido, creo que todo lo que le conté es cierto, y no solo un sueño, pero la desaparición de la cueva me dejó perplejo. Realmente no se qué pensar-

Se que sabes tan bien como yo que los vampiros se creen extintos desde hace más de medio siglo, tu relato contradice totalmente la creencia popular. ¿Tienes aunque sea una mínima prueba de que lo que dices en verdad pasó?-

No señor- respondió Lupin con frustración

Remus, si no fuese luna llena te creería sin vacilar. Pero ayer lo era, y no tomaste la poción, todo podría haber sido producto de tu imaginación, ni siquiera tu mismo estás seguro de que en verdad pasó. Además Voldemort empieza a recobrar poder, no puedo arriesgarme a mandar a cualquier miembro de la orden tras una pista falsa. Muéstrame una prueba, tan solo una prueba, y buscaremos a Harry tomando totalmente en cuenta todo lo que me has contado. Antes de eso, y muy a mi pesar, no puedo hacer nada-

Está bien- Aceptó el licántropo con impotencia y cansancio.

Ahora ve a que curen tus heridas-

Pero él no fue a que le curasen, subió hasta la habitación en donde habían sido colocadas las pertenencias de Harry después de ser rescatadas de la casa de sus tíos. Abrió el baúl y lo volcó con furia, con desesperación. Entre el revuelto de ropa y útiles escolares, encontró pedazos de vidrio y el marco de un pequeño espejo, juntó todos los pedazos con el marco y murmuró "reparo", al instante el espejo quedó como nuevo.

Lo cogió entre sus manos y comenzó a detallarlo, el recuerdo de sus amigos James y Sirius le golpeó el corazón, sentía que les había fallado miserablemente. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y empañaron el espejo, lo frotó tratando de limpiarlo y pronto se vio reflejado en él, notó algo extraño en su cuello, una pequeña zona de este estaba muy colorada, recordó que antes había sentido molestia en el cuello pero no le había prestado atención. Acercó más el espejo, y pudo notar que en la parte roja de su cuello había dos finos agujeros rodeados por una delgada línea blanca; no supo si alegrarse o no. Solo sabía que ya tenía la prueba de que lo que decía era cierto, pero, si todo era cierto... ¿Dónde se encontraba la cueva?

* * *

**_Les gustó el capi? Algunas cosas que tenía planeadas para este capi decidí posponerlas un poquito, por eso, entre otras cosas, no le coloqué el título de "la advertencia no dicha" como les había dicho que probablemente se titularía el 5to capi.Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado! _**

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**Tere Potter** Me alegra que te parezca un buen fic. Gracias por tu review!

**KoGaZe** Gracias por tu review! Aunque es corto, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.

**Hermi-Black** A mi también me gusta mucho esta personalidad de Harry. Acertaste con respecto a la advertencia. ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?. PD: Porfi actualiza tu fic "Interview with the vampire".

**kgs:** Eh... sí tendrían que tenerle más respeto por ser su príncipe, pero como dijo Iralt, no será tratado como un príncipe hasta que se gane ese derecho por medio de sus acciones, y bueno, el que Mariane lo trate así, es una muestra de la particular personalidad de esta chica.No me he visto la peli de la Reina de los condenados, pero Underworld sí, y gracias a esta peli me surgieron algunas de las ideas para este fic.

**the angel of the dreams:** Bueno, ya viste sus reacciones¿Cómo te parecieron?. También quería aclarate que cuando Remus y Harry se encuentran, Harry llevaba más de tres días desaparecido. Gracias por tu review!

**Lucumbus:** Me entusiasma mucho que mi fic te resulte tan atrayente como la sangre para un vampiro! Pronto verás lo que pasará con Harry, será muy interesante. ¿Reviews para todos los capitulos¿molestarme¡Por supuesto que no¡Me encantan los reviews, así que manda todos los que quieras! Muchas gracias por decir que soy buena. Me alegra que te guste mi historia!

**doc:** Muchas cosas pasarán en los próximos capis y tus preguntas serán respondidas. Gracias por tu review!

**Walkyria:**Je,je,sip soy mala. ! Siento haberme demorado en actualizar, pero el estudio no me deja casi tiempo libre.

**pao:** Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación¿qué tal te pareció, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Muchas gracias por tu review!

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_

_Les mando un abrazo a todos!_

_Chao!_


End file.
